Nove Tempos
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Era muito diferente de qualquer compaixão que já sentira por ele, qualquer gesto de ternura ante a situação dele, aquilo disparava e machucava seu peito.


**Nove Tempos**

2º Lugar no III Challenge Draco e Ginny do fórum 6V.

* * *

Como se a claridade pudesse machucar seus olhos, Ginny esperou que o sol fosse embora, para então pegar seu casaco e sair para o ar fresco que infestava a rua da pequena vila onde morava.

Gostava de passear no começo da noite e pensar sobre todas as coisas que já havia passado. Estava velha, mas a felicidade e a paz daqueles anos dominavam seu coração com freqüência, aquela tranqüilidade, aquele sorriso leve nos lábios, mesmo que eles não fossem mais tão firmes e rosados como antes, os cabelos estavam cheios das mechas cinzentas, mas chegava a sentir-se eufórica com aquela felicidade simples, por ter conquistado a vida que quis e isso era muito bom.

Sentia-se completa e ainda mais feliz a cada dia e caminhar sozinha ali, era um meio de extravasar a vontade constante de gritar o quanto era feliz.

A pequena praça estava vazia e as árvores pareciam ainda mais velhas, Ginny sentou-se no banco de madeira, que havia sido pintado de branco alguns meses atrás. Um homem de cabelos cinzentos e olhos ainda mais cinzas sentou-se com ela e envolveu a mão dela na sua, com um sorriso leve, Ginny não conseguia mais disfarçar toda aquela felicidade pura e simples, fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia como se todos os alucinógenos passassem por suas veias naquele momento, não havia outro lugar no mundo para estar, nunca mais haveria um lugar melhor para estar. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, permitindo que as recordações viessem em sua mente.

- # -

Os olhos cinzentos iam do chão até a porta de modo nervoso, ele torcia as mãos e de vez em quando se levantava e andava de um lado para o outro. Na sala ao lado, discutia-se a liberdade dos pais de Malfoy. Ron e seus pais estavam lá dentro também, mas ela havia sido deixada do lado de fora, esperando com Draco Malfoy.

Antes que percebesse realmente, já estava com pena daquele rapaz. Odiava Lucius Malfoy, nem conhecia algo além do rosto de Narcisa, mas ele apenas queria que os pais ficassem livres. Torcia os dedos de modo angustiado, e tinha pequenos acessos de raiva, jogando, dando pequenos socos na perna.

Ignorava a presença dela.

- # -

Nos dias seguintes, sempre estavam sentados ali, juntos. Ignorando completamente a presença do outro, mas Ginny sentia-se obrigada a observar a angustia que acompanhava Draco Malfoy todos os dias.

Ele se remexia, xingava em voz baixa, mas tinha períodos de calmaria, quando se jogava para trás e fechava os olhos cinza. Olhos até bonitos, os lábios entreabertos, sobrancelhas cerradas e silêncio.

Malfoy não parecia mais tão desconhecido. Sabia, por exemplo, que em hipótese alguma ele roeria as unhas perfeitamente aparadas, simplesmente porque não faria. Que o cabelo o irritava algumas vezes, e que ele passava a mão, jogando-os para trás com freqüência.

Ginny estava começando a se considerar uma profunda conhecedora dos hábitos de Draco Malfoy, poderia escrever um livro, mas depois de uma semana, seus pais foram inocentados depois que Harry os defendera perante o Ministério e Ginny não o viu mais.

- # -

Naquela tarde havia discutido mais uma vez com Harry. Com a mania imbecil que ele tinha de tratá-la como se fosse extremamente frágil. Não era realmente culpa dele, mas Harry agia como um eterno herói e não estava muito satisfeito ao saber que ela viajaria com o Holyhead Harpies.

Não estavam mais na escola, não havia mais tanto perigo no mundo bruxo como Harry insistia, em seus próprios termos, queria que ela ficasse perto dele.

Entrou pelo Beco Diagonal e sentou-se numa mesa qualquer da sorveteria que havia sido reconstruída. Do outro lado da rua, avistou os cabelos loiros que haviam se tornado conhecidos seus, olhos que não estavam mais angustiados, estavam sérios, encarando-a.

- # -

Estavam sentados numa pequena praça na Londres trouxa, uma distância segura, os olhos de ambos voltados para o chão. Malfoy havia convidado-a para estar ali, mas agora não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

Não devia ter aceitado estar ali, não devia se aproximar dele. Harry ficaria decepcionado. Ron ficaria zangado, Hermione estaria chocada. Não devia mesmo ter ido, pensou em como explicaria para Malfoy, se deveria apenas se levantar e ir embora, mas quando abriu a boca, ele se levantou e, sem olhar para trás deixou-a ali. Em cima do banco havia uma flor vermelha, não era uma rosa, mas uma flor simples, Ginny nunca se importou com o nome daquela florzinha, nem deu atenção ao pequeno bombom que estava ao lado dela.

Ginny ainda não sabia, mas a partir daquele momento, aquela era a flor mais linda do mundo. Ela ainda não entendia o motivo, mas era sua favorita.

- # -

Mais uma vez, estavam sentados na mesma praça, Ginny estava ainda mais apreensiva, Hermione estava zangada por ela estar falando tanto em Malfoy, ainda mais por entrar em contato com ele, mesmo que não o conhecesse tão bem, mesmo que pudesse descrever metade das reações dele num ambiente. Dessa vez, o convite para estar ali partira dela e isso realmente fazia com que torcesse as mãos e se perguntasse o que diabos dera em sua cabeça para sequer dirigir a palavra a ele.

Os cabelos dele estavam desalinhados desde o momento que chegou. O silêncio imperou mais uma vez, e ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, talvez os poucos remanescentes de Comensais que ainda eram perigosos. A família dele era constantemente ameaçada, de acordo com as notícias que recebia em casa.

Ela tocou no ombro dele e os olhos cinza se voltaram especialmente para ela.

Antes que percebesse, os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus e as mãos dele a puxavam fervorosamente para perto de si.

- # -

Algumas coisas voavam indiscriminadamente pelo cômodo da casa, Draco estava vivendo num pequeno apartamento, que estava parcialmente destruído pelo ataque de raiva que o rapaz estava tendo.

Ele jogava parte dos móveis e da louça da casa em todos os lugares enquanto Ginny tentava impedi-lo sem muito sucesso. Draco gritava impropérios sobre Harry Potter, estava com ciúmes, estava irritado porque Harry havia lhe mandado flores depois do jogo do Harpies.

Ginny gritou alguns insultos de volta, não aceitaria ser tratada daquela forma, ele jogou mais algumas coisas, insultou Harry e todos os seus descendentes.

A discussão apenas aumentou e mesmo assim, ela sequer queria brigar. Draco saiu irritado, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Passaram-se dias até que ele voltasse e durante esses dias, Ginny não desejava ver ninguém, ficava no apartamento, dormindo e acordando com qualquer barulho, imaginando que fosse ele. Sem que percebesse a real importância disso, sentia falta dele, mais do que admitia. Iriam brigar ainda mais vezes, muitas vezes, mas de vez em quando, era só pra ter certeza que sempre teria saudades.

- # -

E Ginny não conseguia compreender naquele momento, aquele brilho súbito nos olhos deles, alguma coisa que fazia tudo dentro dela disparar e sentir um medo terrível de não encontrá-lo de novo, não encarar o semblante sério e a tensão que os envolvia, não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar no mundo. Alguma coisa doía e apertava o coração quando os dedos dele tocaram sua bochecha, puxando-a lentamente em sua direção, os olhos se fecharam com força e os lábios dele estavam nos seus.  
Era muito diferente de qualquer compaixão que já sentira por ele, qualquer gesto de ternura ante a situação dele, aquilo disparava e machucava seu peito. Um beijo desesperador, alguns segundos desesperadores e perfeitos até Draco se afastar, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros com nervosismo e dando um meio sorriso, percebeu então que aquele brilho súbito eram lágrimas.  
Ele respirava com dificuldade quando ergueu os olhos para ela:  
- Acho que te amo.

- # -

De todas as lembranças, aquela última causava conforto, quando pensava nela.

Estavam sentados no banco da pequena praça, as mãos dadas, mãos velhas agora. Ele pegou uma pequena flor vermelha, a favorita de Ginny e estendeu para ela com tranqüilidade. Draco não passava de um velho implicante agora, mas ainda fazia o coração dela disparar e um dia morreria por estar perto dele, mas algumas vezes, em raras ocasiões, ele era doce e gentil. Ocasiões muito raras e simples.

As brigas e o ciúme de Draco em relação à Harry nunca haviam mudado. Mesmo velhos, mesmo com seus próprios filhos, para ele, Harry sempre estava tentando tomá-la para si.

O braço dele passou por cima dos ombros dela. Lembrou da descrença e do choque da família quando contou quem era seu novo namorado. Fechou os olhos com um sorriso leve e descansou a cabeça.

- Vamos, não quero que pegue um resfriado e morra. – a voz dele soou sobre sua cabeça.

Deu um sorriso um pouco mais largo e se levantou para acompanhar Draco de volta para casa.

* * *

NA: QUERO MINHAS REWIEWS E TALS, PESSOAS.


End file.
